Juliet in Zombieland
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: The story of Juliet Harrison. She was Andrea and Amys little sister. She has a mental disorder but she ran out of meds pretty soon in the apocalypse, so now she lives in a constant delusion, she believes she is in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"It's all fun and games untill somebody loses their minds" -Taylor Swift_

Juliet sat alone in her cell at the prison, playing with her long blonde hair between her elegant fingers. She was talking to herself. "No one says anything bad about me, not too bad anyways" the girl told herself. "They just think I'm weird and Daryl thinks I'm completely crazy. And Judith always cries when I come close". A soft sigh escaped her lips.  
Juliet scared up from a voice behind her, "No one thinks you're crazy" a male voice said. Juliet turned around and looked up into the mans icy blue eyes.  
"Yes they do" Juliet countered. "They don't believe me, they laugh at me, whisper around me. Dont you think I noticed conversations falling quiet when I enter a room?"  
Rick sighed, but he couldn't say anything to argue with her. The girl was right, some thought she was crazy. But she wasn't, she was just different. But that wasn't a bad thing. Rick had promised Andrea to protect her little sister and he didn't plan on breaking that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rick stepped towards the girl and slowly took her hand in his, a small smile on his face. He felt almost like a father to her. Juliet looked up at Rick before she settled on his lap and curled into his chest, he folded his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I promise you things will be okay, but... You have to work for it" Rick said. "If you dont go out and talk to them, they wont see who you really are"  
Juliet seemed to think about this for a couple of moments then nodded. "I... I'll try" she said.  
Rick smiled, at least they made some progress. "Would you like to go outside?" he asked, not wanting to push her too much at once.  
"I didnt know you liked young girls" a voice in the door said before Juliet could even answer, Daryl. Juliet whinced a little and scaredly hid in Ricks chest. Rick sighed and Daryl raised an eybrow. "She scared of me?" he asked.  
"Yeah, she heard you talk about her last night" Rick said.  
"Shit" Daryl cussed "Didnt think she would, actually I wasnt thinking at all. Im such a asshole when Im drunk" he could hit himself in the head. He had always a soft spot for kids and Juliet basically had the mind of a child in his eyes, he never meant to hurt the girl.  
"Juliet..." he started as he walked towards her, the girl looked at him with big scared eyes. "I never meant to hurt ya" he said "Sorry" he mumbled after it.  
"It... Its okay" Juliet said "Im used to it, the red queen wants people to think Im crazy, but once Alice defeated her everything will be okay"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Juliet woke up by someone whispering her name, her eyes slowly opened and to her suprise they locked onto the eyes of a man. "hmm?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, jawning.  
The man moved back "Did I wake you?" he asked, Juliet shrugged and got up. She could walk right through the man which clearly wasnt a man... "Chesire cat?" she asked "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
The man grinned and turned into a cat, "I knew you would see through it" he chuckled.  
Juliet giggled in return "Shouldnt you help Alice?" she asked.  
"Ah, yes. Yes I do" the cat purred "But I need your help with that"  
"Anything! The red queen must be defeated!" she said, eager to help.  
The cat dissapeared and appeared a little farder away, gesturing her to follow. Juliet giggled and followed in happily. The cat let her outside and through the gates, there were red queens guards here but Juliet didnt care. She twirled around "What do you want me to do?" she asked, but the cat was gone. "Chesire?!" she called out for him, but she couldnt see him anymore. "CHESIRE?!" she shouted. She looked around at the guards coming closer and she started to run back to the prison. "HELP!" she shouted desperatly. One of the guards got ahold of her and she janked her arm away, but there were others around her. They bared their teeth and hissed, ready to bite into her skin.

Daryl woke up by a cry for help, he frowned and got his crowbow from next to his bed and followed the sound. It lead him outside where he saw a herd of Walkers surrounding a familair blonde. "Fuck" he mumbled and ran to them to help her, he could only hope he wasnt too late...


	4. Chapter 4

The walker were closing in on the young blond woman and Daryl was scared he couldn't get there on time. As he ran there, he shot arrows at the walkers that were the closest to Juliet. He grabbed her arm as soon as he could and pulled her away from the scene, fighting walkers as they ran back and closed the gate. "What the fuck were you doing out there?!" Daryl shouted at the girl.  
"The chesire cat told me to follow him" she replied quietly.  
Daryl sighed, of course. One of her delusions, what else could it be? He had warned Rick when they first brought the girl in, back when she was still on medicine. But those were long gone and now she just seemed to be in a constant delusion. Daryl felt sad for her, but at the same time he was happy that she couldn't see the walkers as the monsters they really were. He wasn't sure if her fragile mind could handle that and he didn't want to find out.  
"The next time he does something like that, you go to me first, okay?" Daryl just said, deciding to not fight against her mind.  
Juliet just nodded in response and followed him back into the prison quietly, it was still the middle night and no one was awake. Daryl lead her into her room and was surprised when the woman took his hand. "Can you stay with me?" she asked, "I'm scared the red queen will find me". Her voice sounded so soft and fragile, with the innocence of a child. It was weird to thinks he had the same age Amy had been, she was still so young inside. A gently smile spread on his face as he sat on the side of her bed "I'll be right here" he said as he watched her get on the bed as well. The girl laid down with her head on his lap, she didn't seem scared of him anymore which was a welcome change. Daryl leaned against the wall and they both fell asleep.

_(A/N: Sorry for not uploading in a while, I just haven't been in a walking dead mood. But I will try to write more!}_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Daryl woke up to dark blue eyes looking at him, Juliet. It took him a moment to remember last night events and how he ended up in her bed... In the most innocent way.  
"Mornin'" Daryl said, feeling awkward under her stare.  
"Hello" she replied in a gently voice, moving away from him "I wanted to stay with you so you wouldn't get lost" she said with a smile.  
"Oh.. Uhm.. Thanks" Daryl replied, scratching the back of his neck. It was rare for him to feel awkward like this, but he had no idea how to deal with a mental disorder. That was sort of the reason he stayed away from her all this time. "Imma go check if everythin' is okay, yeah?" he said to her, desperate to get out of the situation. He was happy that she just nodded in reply and he could quickly leave the cell, even if it was without any real destination.

"So what's her deal?" Daryl asked Rick after he left the room with the sleeping Juliet as quiet as he could.  
"What?" Rick asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The two were on guard together in the early morning and Rick clearly wasn't fully awake yet.  
"Juliet. Last night she got out of the prison, claiming some cat told her to. She would've died if I hadn't gotten to her on time" Daryl said, shaking his head. That girl was going to be die or be the death of one of the others if they didn't do something soon. But kicking her out of the group was something neither had the heart to do. There had to be another solution to their problem.  
Rick sighed, "I'm not sure.. but she has been through hell even before the walkers. Adrea told me some stuff..." he said.

Daryl raised an eyebrow, expecting Rick to explain but he didn't. "Well.. ya gonna tell me or do I have to ask her herself?" he asked annoyed.

Rick shook his head, "Apparently she had these delusions since she was little. She always had to idea that there were monsters trying to kill her or something. It got out of hand so they send her to an institution... And then the apocalypse happened."  
"Ain't there nothing we can do to stop them? Or at least control them so she doesn't go get herself killed?" Daryl asked.  
"Not that I know. The best we can do is help her, make her trust us so she goes to us first before following one of her illusions." Rick replied, then looked at Daryl with a cheesy grin. "It seems as you already started doing that. You two looked adorable" he teased.  
"No!" Daryl said quickly, then cleared his throat "I mean.. No, it wasn't like that. She asked me to stay so I did, nothing more..."


End file.
